Luffy's Twin
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: What changes when Luffy is traveling with his twin? Why is the government so fearful of her? And why do the celestial dragons want her so bad ? Read and find out! !Note! This is a poly story! If you don't like it don't read it! My main character will be with MULTIPLE people. Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person's POV

The sea is calm. The breeze gentle and warm as a few members of the passenger ship here a thump against the side. They look over to see it is a large wine barrel. When they reeled the heavy barrel in another crew member spotted a pirate ship; a pink one that went by the name of the ' Miss Love Duck'. The pirate ship fires a few cannon balls at the passenger ship and panic ensues. The pink ship pulls up beside the cruise ship, allowing Alvida and her crew to board.

While they attack, a young pink-haired boy by the name of Coby sneaks into the kitchen and takes notice of the large wine barrel. As he starts to roll it, a few of Alvida's crew members barge in and start to question him on why isn't helping. They talk about how they are feeling parched and go to the large barrel to open it. As the larger guy in the middle raises his fist to open it the barrel bursts open and two people come out. One is a young teen boy with black hair, a red vest, straw hat, and blue shorts; this is Monkey D. Luffy. The other is a female with short back hair, black fox ears, a swishing black tail, wearing a red corset crop top and black shorts, also having a straw hat; she is Monkey D. Lucia. " Ah man, that was an AWESOME nap!"

Lucia's POV

I giggled beside Luffy, my twin. I looked around and saw a guy lying on the ground unconscious while his buddies stared at us wide eyed. The two guys quickly snapped out of it, charging at us with harmful intent. We both easily defeated them and laughed as they ran off. I turned around to see a young pink haired boy, " who're you?" He blushed and Luffy giggled wrapping an arm around me and smiling at the boy. " I'm Coby. Who're you guys and what were ya doing in the barrel?"

I sniggered, " I'm Monkey D. Lucia and this goofball is my twin, Monkey D. Luffy. We left on a dinghy but it got sucked onto a whirlpool." I giggled( yes I know they are giggly but they are quite childish lol. What'd ya expect?) after my explanation as Coby gawked at us. We hopped out of the barrel and headed to the cellar, both feeling hungry. Coby told us that we were on a cruise ship that's being raided by someone named Alvida, whoever that is.

As we chatted and munched on delicious red apples a VERY fat woman burst through the wall and said that we weren't Roronoa Zoro. We both point and ask, " Who's the fat lady?/ Who's the warthog?" Everyone stared at us horrified before the warthog launched herself at us. As we fought, I separated my fluffy tail into 8 different ones and wrapped them around some of her crew members throats and flung them overboard. Luffy used his Gomu Gomu no Rocket to send a bunch of them flying. The fatty, who I learned is Alvida, asked us what we were. Luffy spoke up first, with a grin, " I'm a rubber man!" Then I spoke, " I'm a kitsune hybrid!" I grinned, all 8 tails swishing languidly. " i see, so you both at Devil Fruits then." we both nodded before punching her and sending her quite far away. We had the others that were left give us a boat to go on our way.

" I'm going to get him to join our crew, Lu!" I turned to him, " get who?" Luffy grinned widely, " Zoro of course." I nodded, " he sounds strong, lets do it bro!" I burst into laughter as Coby started freaking out again, trying to talk us out of it; we bouth tuned him out, set on getting this Zoro guy to join us.

We were almost to the next island, according to Coby. " You can't be serious! Zoro is a demon, a monster!" We both grinned at that, " then he's perfect!" Coby sweatdropped as we arrived at the island. Mine and Luffy's jaws dropped at the size of the Marine Base. " WOAH! IT'S HUGE!!" We got out and started to look through the town. Luffy giggled when townspeople freaked out when Coby said Captain Morgan's name and Zoro's name. " Huh, that's weird. Why would they freak out about the Captain's name?" Luffy and I shrugged.

As we neared the base I caught a whiff of a very appealing scent. It was a combo of metal, male musk, sweat, and sake.' Wonder what's up with this scent.' We peaked over the edge of the large cement gate and saw a man with a black bandana tied around his hair, some of the green hair still showing- he was wearing a white shirt with black pants and black boots as well. ' This scent is coming from him!' My tail wagged at the nice scent coming from him. As we studied his ragged form more a little girl showed up, climbing a ladder- jumped over and went over to him. She then offered him some rice balls. He told her to go away and that he didn't want them. ' Man his voice is so freaking husky! I could listen to him all day.' I glanced over, hearing a metal gate screeching open. We saw the ugliest blonde guy I've ever seen!

He started bragging about how he captured the infamous Pirate Hunter and grabbed a rice ball, spitting it out and insulting the little girl as he stomped it into the ground. He then had a solider toss her over the gate(wall whatever it is). Luffy stretched his arm and caught her with ease, and Coby and I ran over to them. I kneeled down by her, " Are you okay?" She seemed to stare at me; little twinkles shimmering in her eyes as my ear twitched. " Woah! You have animal ears and a tail!!" I grinned at her- my pointy canines revealed- as i giggled, " Yup!" She smiled widely before Coby repeated my question.

She then told us of how Helmeppo- the Captain's son- was walking a rabid dog which tried to attack her. Zoro had killed it to defend her and made a bargain with him to save her. We walked to a restaurant her mom works at and we saw him, Helmeppo- whom I've dubbed Hippo- talking about how he plans on executing Zoro tomorrow. I could feel my fox rage at the concept of Zoro dying. Luffy punched him so hard he fell out of his chair. I sniggered at his face- he was mortified of Luffy and looked like he was gonna piss himself from one little punch.

We got back to the courtyard Zoro was displayed at. " they plan to execute you tomorrow, ya know." He blinked at us both n shock. " How would you know this?!" " Hippo said it. Then Luffy punched him." Luffy stared at Zoro, " join our crew." Zoro scowled at him. " if you get my swords back, I'll join your crew." He smirked, thinking we wouldn't do it. " Okay."We both said. He blinked shocked at our willingness. He told us where they were placed and Luffy went to get them. Coby and I worked on untying him when the metal gate screeched open as Captain Morgan and a lot of other soldiers. I turned to face the marines as Luffy showed up with three swords. Zoro then stated that they were all his and I told Luffy to help Coby. I crouched down, ears folding back, tail swishing and bared my fangs at them. My nails sharpened to claws as I growled warningly. " She's pissed." Zoro had stopped shouting at them to hurry up to stare at me in shock and awe. I ran at the marines- appearing as nothing more than a black blue due to my hair and ears. I took down half of the men with just my claws.

Luffy and Zoro joined in. Luffy and I tagged up on the large Marine Captain and we easily brought him down. Zoro smirked, " well then captain; where to next?" Luffy and I grinned. " onto the next adventure!" I blinked, " wait! Let's get food first!!" Coby laughed as Luffy cheered. We made our way to the restaurant and ate to our fill. Marines arrived; requesting that we leave the island and we did- leaving Coby behind to follow his own dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucia's POV  
Zoro was a pretty funny guy! I still got that odd feeling around him but I pushed it to the back of my mind; reminding myself to get in touch with my kitsune to see if she knew why. We were all pretty hungry so when Luffy saw the giant bird he immediately went to catch it only to get stuck. We followed after him to arrive at an oddly vacant town.  
We heard shouting and cheering and when we arrived we saw a man that looked a lot like a clown- which I had to refrain myself from making a comment about. I looked over to see Luffy in a cage and immediately got pissed. How dare they cage my twin, the future king of the pirates?! I turned my gaze to the clown like man again to see him staring at us in shock and horror. He pointed to Zoro and shouted, " it's the pirate hunter! AAAAHHHH!" Zoro smirked at his freak out as I covered my snigger.  
" If I kill you then I'll be famous!" We heard a chorus of cheers and cries of 'Captain Buggy!' Coming from the others. I watched as he lunged at Zoro with a sword and Zoro quickly pulled out his blades and cut him down. Suddenly Buggy's body was in slices but he was still alive! He sent his hand, holding the sword still, and stabbed Zoro in the side. I gasped in horror as Zoro blinked in shock and looked down to see blood seeping through his shirt.  
Buggy then started talking about how he ate the Chop-Chop fruit and that's how he wasn't dead from Zoro's attack. I heard Luffy call him a coward for attacking like that. I blinked trying to retain my kitsune from emerging out of anger. I felt deep anger boiling into me and I knew it was starting to show as I heard Luffy mumbling a quiet uh oh.  
Deep violet flames start to flicker across my arms and on the tip of my tail. My tail split into 8 different ones and my nails elongated to sharp claws.

I looked up at him in anger and he stepped back in utter terror. My eyes were glowing purple with slits for pupils. I growled at him as my tails flickered making it look like the violet flames were flickering hypnotically in arcs. I crouched low, now being on all fours and lunged at him. Within moments I had him pinned down with my tails holding his limbs down and I had a clawed hand wrapped around his neck. I heard shuffling behind me and saw Zoro getting up sluggishly and looked at me- eyes widening in shock.  
I dropped the coward down and was by Zoro in seconds. My kitsune instincts had taken full control and I felt the need to protect and guard what was mine. I curled my tails around us as a protective barrier separating them from us. " you shouldn't move Zoro. You're injured." He chuckled and touched my cheek. I leaned into his hand and nuzzled into his wrist calming down considerably as I took in his scent.

I stayed by Zoro as the orange haired girl, Nami got Luffy out of the cage. I would have done so but my kitsune side was still in control. I was staying by Zoro's side as Buggy and his crew looked at me in fear.  
Once Luffy is freed he rushed to me, kneeling next to me, " Did are you alright? Kit can we have my sister back? Don't worry we are safe." I felt my eyes shift from the glowing purple to my normal dark brown and my tails fused back together to have one tail again.  
I sighed as I took in Luffy's scent, nuzzling into his shoulder as I purred. Luffy giggled as I did so. Buggy stepped closer, " what are you girl?" I looked at him with my dark eyes. " I'm a kitsune." He blinked owlishly before screeching comedically. Luffy and I burst into laughter as he freaked out.  
It as safe to say that I was calmed down compared to a few minutes ago. " how would you feel to an alliance?" Luffy and I blinked before we turned Zoro. " what do you think?" He shrugged but winced slightly as his injury in his side bothered him.  
Luffy and I looked at each other again before agreeing silently with each other. " Sure. Why not." Buggy cheered at that. He handed me a den den Mushi saying that we could contact him with that and we got some supplies before leaving. Nami joined us as we left, telling us she was a navigator. Just what we needed.


	3. Chapter 3

3RD POV

The allied navigator, Nami led them to the next village, Syrup Village. When they arrived, a long nosed man named Ussop was running through the village yelling that pirates were coming. No one believed him except his 'crew', three boys who were very gullible. When they finally landed on the island, Ussop was there to greet them. He then introduced himself, " I am the great Captain Ussop! Be warned if you step any further you'll face the wrath of my crew, a crew of 80 million men!"

When Luffy and Lucia quoted Shanks on betting their life on Usopp's weapon he got intimidated. They both said they heard it from Shanks and Usopp recognizes the name. They then brought up Usopp's father, Yasopp, who is a crew member of Shanks. They all go to meet Kaya and ask for a ship when they encounter Kahladore, her butler, who labels them all intruders. Both Luffy and Lucia grin when Usopp punches the butler for talking down on his father.

When the twins were with Usopp telling him tales of his father, they saw Kahladore and Jango, a odd man who uses hypnotism, meeting on the shore talking about how they plan to assassinate Kaya and take her wealth. Usopp runs off to warm Kaya, who doesn't believe that her butler is a killer.

The twins in the other hand are furious with the supposed butler telling him not to touch the innocent and ill girl.

The twins fill Zoro and Nami in on what is happening when they arrive at the coast. They all head to the slope to create a plan on how tot ale down the pirate crew that plans on invading Usopp's home. They pour oil on the slope to make it impossible to get up and into the town. When the Cat pirates arrive they laugh at the sight of four people saying that they'd stop the entire crew. Kuro, Kahladore's real name, says that he'd gladly do so. He reveals his cat glove that has long blades that resemble large claws. Lucia decided that she would take on Kuro while her twin took on most of the other crew, with assistance from Usopp and Nami. Zoro was fighting against the twin swordsmen of the Cat Pirates.

The crew was easily taken down by Zoro, Luffy, Usop, and Nami. The four turned to see Lucia dodging Kuro's attacks with a grace that made them think of a dance. It was easily to tell that the young straw hat girl was toying with the angry captain. She then changed tactics to be more offensive, lunging at him with her purple flames flickering off her slender fingers. As she grabbed him a burst of purple flames erupted, encasing the young girl and burning Kuro. He passed out from the pain and it was obvious that they had won the fight.

Kaya arrived to see that the Cat Pirates as well as Kuro had been defeated. She, in her gratitude, offered a beautiful ship- which the Strawhats accepted. They then turned to Ussop, telling him to get on and join the crew. He got on and they left for their next adventure.

Zoro was surprised to find Johnny alone and asks about Yosaku. Johnny told us what happened earlier, how Yosaku fell ill and they decided to rest on a rocky island when they were "attacked" by Usopp. Nami examines Yosaku and finds that he has scurvy which can be easily cured with Vitamin C. Johnny was so relieved to hear that Yosaku will be alright in a few days' time, and when Yosaku was feeling better after taking some lime, they introduce themselves to us. We decided that we need a cook to take care of our diets for their long trip, as we don't want to get scurvy like Yosaku. Johnny suggests that we go to Baratie, the floating restaurant.

On the way to Baratie, the we ran into Iron Fist Fullbody, a lieutenant in the marines who did not think much of the us,though he did stare creepily at me, or Johnny and Yosaku. Johnny is particularly offended and flung a series of wanted poster across the deck of the Going Merry to prove he and Yosaku don't go after the small fry. Provoked by his boasting, Nami is curious to see the criminals the duo tend to hunt and peers at their collection of collected and desired bounties. Unfortunately, Nami sees something so disturbing to her that she chokes up and quietly trembles. She is taken very aghast at a specific poster: one bearing the face of a crook named Arlong. She wrings the poster in her fist viciously as if she had a personal grudge against him.

The lieutenant had his men fire at our ship but Luffy managed to keep it from hitting our ship. Though he lost grip and crashed into the Barartie. We all sighed in frustration as Johnny and Yosuka freaked out about him stretching like that.

When we walked in we were seated and a blonde who was smoking came up to us. He got all weird and noodley with Nami, which made me stiffle my laughter till he looked up at me from across the table. His eyes turned into big hearts and he rushed to my side. I scowled as he peppered kisses along my hand and could tell Zoro was resisting pulling out his swords. Suddenly a chef looking guy with a peg leg crashed through the ceiling with my twin. I felt my eye twitch in irritation as my ears folded back against my skull. I pulled my hand away from the blonde and walked to Luffy. I slammed my fist into his head making him screech out about how that hurt. " How can you hurt him when he's rubber?!" I sniggered and looked over my shoulder to Ussopp and Nami, who had shouted. " Cuz I'm good like that." They both sweat dropped as I said that.

We've been here on the floating restaurant for a few days and I can tell my brother is getting really agitated. In fact, we all are. Sanji, the blonde who gets noodley often, still wouldn't accept Luffy's offer to join the crew. I looked out the window and gasped before running out to join Luffy. There was a ship that looked pretty damn bad nearing the restaurant. I frowned and looked to Luffy, we both nodded. I did not have a good feeling about this at all. We headed back inside to tell Zeff, the owner, when the door burst open and Gin was carrying a large man in gold plated armor with lavender hair over his shoulder. I frowned, ' This doesn't seem right at all. Why would he come back after all the fuss that went on when he was here before? And who is the big creep?' I stepped closer to Zoro, who had a hand on one of his swords and was frowning.

The guy, Don Krieg, was begging for food as the chefs were freaking out. Sanji had gone off and came back with a plate of food and he handed it to Don who started to scarf it down. The other chefs freaked out more.After he finished eating he attacked Sanji. Gin seemed shocked by his captains actions so I guess he wasn't in on it. I noticed something odd about his battered ship as he looked around the restaurant. " Hmm, this is a nice place. I think I'll make it mine as my ship is battered up. I better be getting some food for my crew as well." I watched as some of the chefs pointed their weapons at Sanji to keep him from helping the Don Krieg pirates.

I eyed Luffy who was standing there and watching everything with a frown on his face. Patty, one of the chefs, offers dessert to Krieg only to bring out a cannon and fire at him. I blinked and raised my eyebrows, feeling vaguely impressed. " That was an awful dessert ya know." Don stood to his full massive height and an arsenal of weapons appeared throughout his armor clad body. He started to fire upon the chefs. Zeff brings down enough food to feed at least 100 hundred men and the other chefs stare at him in shock. Krieg seemed really surprised to here Zeff's name. Luffy and I were both amazed to learn that Zeff was a pirate who survived the Grand Line.

Krieg then demanded the journal that Zeff kept and he refused. This infuriated Krieg and said, " I will become the King of the Pirates! The only reason I failed was due to a lack of information! Give me that journal old man!" I growled, my ears folding down slightly as I bared my sharp canines at him. He seemed shocked to see me before he looked me up and down and smirked. " What's a little thing like you doing out here?" Zoro seemed to step closer, now being right behind me. " Careful creeper. You're not my type. Besides, you'll never be Pirate King!" He quirked a brow at me, " Oh? And why's that, little girl?" I growled again, feeling my claws growing, " Because my brother will be King! Not some scum like you you brute!" His face turned red in agitation. I felt Zoro place a hand on my shoulder to calm me down as Luffy looked at me with a big grin, " thanks sis!" I nodded to him. " if you don't kick his butt then I will, Luffy!" Luffy laughed and nodded his head. Krieg walked out with the food, " i'll be back after I feed my men. If you want to live, then leave. I only want the journal and the ship."

The chefs turned to Zeff asking why he gave them food and blaming it on Sanji. " Have you ever been sailing without food?! THAT is what makes Sanji different from you all. We are cooks, it is our job to feed those that are hungry!" That seemed to shut them up as I eyed Sanji curiously. " You all should leave." They all started to say no and that they'd never leave. That mad Zeff chuckle. Luffy and I turned to Gin, who had been trying to apologize the Zeff, and asked, " What was it like on the Grand Line?" He looked at us both shocked, " Horrifying. Our fleet of 50 ships was destroyed by one man. He arrived in a coffin shaped raft. I'll never forget his eyes. Those gold eyes." Zeff seemed to perk at that information, " Was it Hawk-Eyes?" Gin nodded. I noticed Zoro get an excited glint in his eyes and grinned. I turned to face him, " That's who you wanna fight right Zoro?" He nodded. Sanji looked at us in shock, " you're all morons." Zeff chuckled at our excitement. We looked outside just in time to see Krieg's ship being cut clean in half. We were all wide eyed at that. We decided we were gonna leave and stopped as Johnny and Yosaku were in a raft. " Hey where's Nami? And the Merry??" They told us she left with the ship and all our treasure and I frowned, my tail flicking in slight agitation. My nose twitched as I caught the scent of wine, metal, and a slight tinge of cologne that was subtle.

I snapped my head forward to see a tall man with a large fedora on with a feather plume, sharp gold eyes, a mustache and small beard, broad shouldered with a long open coat. He was also wearing a gold cross necklace and had a huge sword on his back. ' The scent is coming from him! Why does he smell so good to me?' I slipped into my mind to ask my fox, ' Why does that man smell so nice to me? And with Zoro and Sanji??' She chuckled in my head, ' They are our mates of course my silly kit.' I came out of my mind to see Zoro trembling in excitement at the sight of the man and Zeff looking shocked. I also noticed the man was looking right at me.

I flushed under his gaze my ears folding down as I glanced to the side, but I still felt his eyes on me. ' Man, why do his eyes have to be so intense! I'm blushing like a girly girl for goodness sake! I don't blush! '


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I decided to skip forward some to pick up the pace for my story guys! Mihawk has allied himself with the strawhats so he can protect Lucia better. They have just gotten Chopper to join the crew as their doctor as well and are on the way to Alabasta.

Lucia's P.O.V.

We have arrived in Nanohana, and man is it hot! Thankfully I was able to get some new clothing, it is pretty comfy and freeing for my tail too. I was with Zoro, Nami, and Chopper when we overheard someone asking for Luffy and myself. Zoro had pushed me behind him and I nestled against his back. His scent drowning me and making my fox side feel elated. Though I was curious on why this person was searching for us, he seemed oddly familiar to me.

Zoro asked the all important question though, "Where the hell is Luffy anyways?"

No One's P.O.V.

At the Spice Bean restaurant, patrons are gathered around the young man seen earlier, who is face-first in a plate of food. They believe he has dropped dead mid-eating, and suspect he was bitten by a venomous insect. Suddenly, he wakes up, wipes his face off, and resumes eating. Everyone freaks out and he tells everyone he just fell asleep. Shortly after, he falls asleep again. The man asks the restaurant owner if he's seen Luffy and Lucia.

They are interrupted by Smoker, who noticed the earlier commotion. He identifies the young man as the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace, startling those present. When asked why he's here, Ace says he's looking for his brother and sister. Luffy is running through Nanohana, tracing the scent of food. Smoker says he's not here for Ace, but will go ahead and try to capture him. Suddenly, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Rocket to launch himself toward Spice Bean. He rams Smoker and Ace through the restaurant's rear wall and the walls of several adjacent buildings, then demands the restaurant owner make him food.

While Luffy is chowing down, Ace and Smoker return to the restaurant. Ace apologizes to a family for disturbing their meal. Smoker identifies Luffy, though it takes a second for Luffy to remember him from their encounter at Loguetown. He swallows all the food, and runs, with Smoker and Ace chasing. The owner notes that neither Ace nor Luffy paid for their meals. Luffy knows he can't beat Smoker, so he goes looking for his crew. Smoker orders Tashigi to look for them as he pursues Luffy. She knows with Luffy in town, it's likely Zoro is there as well.

Smoker asks Luffy why he's in Alabasta. He only says he came to beat up Crocodile. Smoker wonders how they're connected. On the other side of town, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Lucia, and Usopp catch back up with Sanji, Vivi and Carue, and tell them the Marines are present. They hear a commotion, and Luffy soon runs to them, with Smoker on his trail. Smoker is intercepted by Ace, who uses Heat Haze to halt his attack, White Blow.

Luffy recognizes Ace, and is surprised he's a Devil Fruit user now. Ace identifies his power as the Mera Mera no Mi. He tells Luffy to run, and says he'll hold Smoker off. Smoker demands to know why Ace is helping the Straw Hats. He says a big brother has to help his little brother and sister as he sets a firewall to block the Marines. Luffy tells the crew that Ace is their brother, to their shock, as they make their getaway.

Lucia's P.O.V.

Man it is so great to see our big bro again! To everyone's shock he has a big brother disease and hates the fact that I am dressed in a beautiful belly dancer attire. It consisted of a bra stilled top that was ornately decorated. It was halter style and pure white with gold embellishments. The bottoms consists of a skirt that was split and short, white shorts (they are more like undies let's be honest.), and the skirt was sheer colored white. It too had golden embellishments adorning it. I thought it was gorgeous! I got me a few other ones as well.

I was happily barefoot as well with some gold anklets and armbands as well. Ace hated that I was around boys dressed the way I am and all I did was laugh as he blushed. "Ace, you can't say anything as you are walking around shirtless!" He sighed in defeat, knowing it was a losing battle. Sanji chose that moment to come out with refreshments and snacks as we sailed up the river. I jumped up excitedly for snacks and Ace sighed shaking his head with a fond smile. Luffy and I sat by Ace after we got our snacks, Sanji giving me extra since I am a lady. I sipped on a delicious espresso smoothie as I nibbled on chicken cordon blue cups and shishkabob sticks that had strawberries, marshmallows, and brownie on them drizzled with chocolate. It was amazing to eat and I never wanted them to disappear.

We arrived to our next stop,what Vivi called the Green City. As we anchored I saw some funny looking dugongs. Vivi gasped as she saw them telling us that they were called Kung Fu Dugongs and that it is bad to lose to them but worse to win. We finished up there and are now on our way to Yuba.


End file.
